


Jealousy

by impalaloompa



Series: Spideypool Tumblr Prompts [10]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Wade, Jealous Wade, M/M, Oreos, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7706716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalaloompa/pseuds/impalaloompa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seeing Peter chatting with this girl. One could easily mistake them for a couple and the tightness of Wade's chest was making it hard to breathe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous - Hey, love your blog, im addicted to it <3 I was wondering if you could tell a small story when Wade caught someone flirting with Petey? I would love to know how he would react to it :*

They'd had to make a run to the store. 

There were no Oreos left and an easy going morning had turned into a disappointed uproar. Sure they needed more milk and bread and fruit and cereal but Oreos where an integral part of their diet and Peter didn't think he could face the day without Oreos, and he didn't want to deal with Wade's complaining. So off to the store they went.

Wade was tasked with getting more Oreos. Peter didn't trust him to choose decent cereal, "no Wade just because there is a leprechaun on the box doesn't mean 'the luck of the Irish' makes it good for you." 

He stood there, hood pulled up to shadow his face, hands buried deep into the pockets, trying to decide if peanut butter Oreos were better than banana split Oreos. Or should he just buy classic? What if he got the peanut butter ones but fancied banana split ones later? What if Peter proffered a different flavour all together? 

He bit his lower lip before grabbing four different packets. Better safe than sorry, he told himself. 

He walked back down the aisle, arms cradling the cookies when a familiar laugh rang out across the store.

Wade peered round the shelf and there was Peter. Leaning against a postcard stand, shirt tight across his back showing off the lean muscles, jeans outlining his ass perfectly, hair sticking out at odd angles, and deep laughter rumbling from his chest.

Wade sighed. Soft smile pulling his lips as he drank in the sight of his boyfriend. 

Peter laughed again and Wade suddenly snapped to attention. There was a girl. A very pretty, slightly shorter than Peter, girl standing in front of him. 

Wade's chest constricted. 

She was brunette. Slender and petite, with rosy skin and full pink lips. She smiled at Peter, batted her long lashes at him, flicked her long hair out of her eyes, quirked her eyebrows at a comment he made.

I don't have eyebrows, Wade grumbled to himself. He could feel jealousy starting to spike in his stomach. The longer he watched the girl flirt with Peter, the stronger it grew.

And so did the fear. The same fear he often woke up with in the morning and went to bed with at night. The fear that one day, Peter would realise who he was, and leave him. The fear that he would maybe meet someone else, someone better, and leave him.

Seeing Peter chatting with this girl. One could easily mistake them for a couple and the tightness of Wade's chest was making it hard to breathe.

But then she reached out and touched Peter's arm lightly. An innocent, friendly touch but it had Wade's blood boiling. You don't get to touch him, he wanted to growl, he's still my boyfriend and it's still my job to touch him and hold hands and cuddle and shit for as long as we are together.

And then Peter was laughing again and the dismay that coursed through him took him by surprise. Making him laugh, that's supposed to be my job too. He could replace me and his life would be so much better and less complicated and he could be happy. Wade's grip on the Oreos tightened. 

He couldn't take it any longer so he took a bated breath and strode over to Peter's side. The girl seemed taken aback by his sudden presence but Peter just smiled and said "hey sweetie, ready to pay for our stuff?"

Wade nodded, flashing the girl a glare. She turned, trying to hide her embarrassment then hurried away.

Wade grunted to himself as he followed Peter to the check out.  
***  
Wade had been odd on the way back to the apartment.

Peter couldn't understand why, but he was upset about something. He had been uncharacteristically quiet, only replying to his conversation with single words or half hearted sounds.

He watched Wade dump the bag on the counter and start to put the items away.

"Wade?" he tilted his head slightly, "what's up? Talk to me."

"Nothing. It doesn't matter," Wade grumbled, but he put the bread down and hung his head, clearly trying to avoid Peter's gaze.

Worry panged in his heart and Peter took a step closer to his boyfriend.

"Wade?" he tried again.

Wade shuffled his feet.

"I mean, it's all well and good if you're pretty and sweet and don't kill people for a living and have eyebrows," Wade murmured.

"What are....oh. The girl. The girl I was talking to," Peter rested a hand on Wade's shoulder, "Wade you're being-"

"Stupid? Irrational? Jealous? Can you blame me? Look at me Peter. Look at what I am, what I do, what I look like. It isn't totally crazy for me to think that you could run off with a pretty girl and live happily ever after," Wade finally looked at him and Peter's heart broke at the flit of fear in his dark brown eyes.

Peter reached out and cupped Wade's rough cheek with gentle fingers.

"Wade," he said firmly, "who did I just go out to the store with?"

Wade looked confused for a moment before slowly replying, "me."

"And who do I own this apartment with?"

"Me."

"Who do I patrol the city with?"

"Me."

"Who do I take to have dinner with my Aunt?"

"Me."

"Who do I curl up on the couch and watch reruns of Golden Girls with?"

"Me."

"Who do I go to bed with and wake up with in the morning? Who do I make love to Wade?"

"Me," there were tears forming in Wade's eyes.

"You Wade. Not some pretty girl with eyebrows, you. I chose you. I want you. I love you," Peter pressed his forehead to Wade's and he swore he saw Wade's bottom lip tremble.

"I'm sorry," Wade whimpered, a tear rolling down his cheek.

"Dumbass," Peter hummed affectionately.

Wade gave a weak laugh, chapped lips twitching into a smile. 

"I love you too," he whispered.

Peter wrapped his arms around him and nuzzled into Wade's neck. He curled into Wade's warmth and gave his boyfriend a quick squeeze. 

"I'm not going anywhere, got it?" he mumbled into Wade's shoulder.

Wade nodded, hands curling into Peter's shirt.

Peter knew this wasn't the last time he would have to reassure Wade but for now, he hoped he had convinced the man enough to let his fears rest, even if only for a little while.


End file.
